A Warlock in Disguised and Another Freya
by essence of story
Summary: 2014, It's been thousands years of Merlin's Immortality, After tragedy in Camlann he still alive and never age. He kept disguising to join and being part of every world's era. Now, he accidentally become part of a girl's life, a girl whose face like Freya. Could love be grown between them? or would they just become an ordinary friend in need ? Should he reveal himself now ?
1. Prologue : Merlin and World

It has been thousands years after Merlin pulled a boat of dead King Arthur into The Lake of Avalon. But now, the lake has already changed into meadow with a tor stand in the middle of the meadow (Formerly the Isle of Avalon). Now, people are known it as Glastonbury Tor. The lake's water was vapored by times. Realize it or not, this world's climate is always turns warmer and warmer as the time goes through. Merlin is the only one witness of the alteration of the world. It's both incredible and excruciating for watching the world grows as it is now. Merlin is always there and waiting the day when Arthur will rise again.

Actually, He doesn't want to interfere the world he doesn't own but just sit by and watch the world's gone wrong. It's not his thing at all. He couldn't just stay in his hiding. Sometimes he disguised as an important man with brilliant idea about the world and joined the world's leader to decide what's the best for the world. The other time, he joined military to defense Britain against its enemy. No wonder Britain mostly stand in any battle, Britain had the great warlock in its army. A warlock in disguised. Merlin also contributed for any new invention in this world. He became a friend of some genius man and helped them to invent a new thing. Of course, the shallow genius brain of those men would not reach any brilliant hypothesis if it's not Merlin's doing. Like usual, he just done background stuff with enormous impact to the one he helped.

For example is the discovering of penicillin, Alexander Fleming. If you google "Alexander Fleming Assistant" you will find right away about Merlin Pryce who actually discovered penicillin and then moved to other work areas. Merlin found the essential of discovering Penicillin. He left the rest works to Fleming and let the credit fell to Fleming not himself. For again, he doesn't want to interfere a lot about this new world.

It's just one of his doing for this world. Many more inventors were his friend and now he's a bit tired of doing important thing for the world. He's now enrolling in University of Bristol and taking history major. History is his advantage, he's been lived for thousands years and learning history just about for fun. A warlock in disguised again. Now he's pretending to be a 20 years old college student with a name Emmet and an assistant for a research with genius professor. Professor Charles Bin. He chooses Bristol because it's not far from Glastonbury Tor and he keeps his eye watching for Arthur's rising.


	2. A Lady in Glastonbury Tor

It's September and Merlin just started his 7th term in University. It's also the beginning of autumn in England, everything turn into brown and gold. It's very beautiful. Merlin likes the view of autumn season, the color has almost resemble like Camelot's wall, brownish.

Merlin never gets attached with anyone, he has some friends but not really close friends. Only a classmate he thinks. He couldn't bear more missing someone as this much if he had more attached friends. Every day he misses his mother, how her bright eyes stared at him and saying 'I love you, Merlin'. He has no one, everyone he loved has already died. He willingly gives his immortality to anyone but he knows he can't. The only thing makes him not feel alone is visiting The Lake of Avalon where her mother (years after Arthur's dead, Hunith was dead too and Merlin buried her in Avalon), Freya, Arthur and Lancelot buried there. He also visits The Lake of Avalon or Glastonbury tor habitually. He will visit the place tonight, perhaps it's tonight Arthur will rise again. He always puts his hope high.

* * *

><p>After reach Glastonbury, Merlin immediately enter Glastonbury's market town. It's a little market but has anything you need. Merlin buys some snacks and drinks to kill his time in Glastonbury Tor. He usually stay until morning while finishing his college tasks, Professor Bin's project or sometimes he just sits and looks around hoping find Arthur.<p>

Merlin walks into St Michael's Church at the summit of Glastonbury Tor. He usually makes a tent in the church's shadow with his magic, sometimes he enchant his tent invisible. But tonight seem too cold to anyone wandering around the tor. He keeps his tent visible.

He means start doing his project with professor while he's turning on his newest laptop. Professor Bin gave him this laptop for a better works. Actually, Professor Bin really likes Merlin because of his brilliant brain, that's why he keeps giving Merlin any gifts, Christmas or not. Then, he remember he just bought some newest DVD movie from the store. He tempts to watch it before starting his job, typically a student. He turns on a movie and is watching it till his laptop battery is running out. He knows there's no electricity source here, then he just brings it himself. He bought ionic drinks in the market before and puts it into a cubic surrounded by carbon electrode which connected with a wire and a socket. That's it, he gets electricity for his laptop. Don't be so marvel, it's totally a technology, he actually thousands years old. He knows the deepest secret of this world whether it's old or new things.

Back watching the movie again, he seems very interested with the movie then he thinks his laptop's screen isn't wide enough. He doesn't bring projector or LCD to widen the screen. Then he tries doing it with magic. He enchants a glass and points his laptop's screen to glass which reflect the shadow to wall outside the tent. Here's again, magic plus technology. He now can enjoy the movie with a wider screen. He's wishing Arthur sees this and marvels him. Then his wish comes true, but it's not Arthur who's coming. After several times the movie's run, suddenly Merlin hears someone saying loudly and amazed.

"For the God's sake, what is it? I don't even see the projector." A woman said from outside the tent and forcing Merlin peeks into the voices. Her face is vague. He knows he's doing wrong again, doing magic in the middle of people as he did before in the very past. Well actually now, that's not as much as people when he did the same thing.

"Seriously, what have you done with the screen?" The woman asked again. Now, Merlin comes out from his tent and he really surprised of what he sees.

"What are you doing here? Are you coming back?" Merlin asked as he sees the woman, the woman bewildered with Merlin's questions. "Freya?" Adding Merlin, now the woman is more bewildered, why did he call her 'Freya'? It's her supposed to be get explanation for what happen with the screen.

"I'm sorry you talk nonsense, It's okay if you don't want me to know what you're doing with the screen. I'll be off, finding my errands. Ohh." The woman said and turns back. Merlin walks after her.

"But wait, but you are Freya. You really look like Freya." Merlin can't believe his eyes.

"Seriously?" The woman is skeptical. "Perhaps, you are mistaken, it's a bit dark in here."

"Noo, you are Freya." Merlin says it again.

"OOwhh, stop telling me that I'm Freya, I'm not her. If it's only a trick so you want to get to know me, I'm telling you, my name is Frisca. Not Freya or something. I'm sorry to disturb you. You may now continue your movie." The woman said. Merlin's back to his consciousness. In no way will Freya be here. She's not Freya just like what she said.

"But heey, If you still want to know how this thing works, I can tell you, Lady." Merlin shouted it to her.

The woman or Frisca stops and says, "Owh thanks, but I'm sort of busy, finding some errands for my lecture."

"I can help you, I know this place better than anyone alive." Merlin's adding. "Just give me a time to tidy up my things. I'll hide it from.. from a thief."

"So it's really your trick to get to know me. No thanks, I can help myself." While Frisca is saying this, Merlin is using his magic to tidy up his things in front of Frisca. Frisca gapes and doesn't believe what she saw. She is still in her gape while Merlin approaches her.

Merlin finally sees her clearly, her face is totally look like Freya. Black raven hair, round brown eye, and a little bent nose. She's totally Freya if she's not telling him she's Frisca. "You saw it, Frisca. Sorry. But if I didn't do that you might be far." Merlin said.

"You are possesing magic? It's usual for having such magic but your magic sort of different." Frisca said.

"Oh I just owe you explanation about the projector-less thing and help you find your errand. Are you want to know what I was doing before?" Merlin asked. "So what exactly are you looking for?"

Frisca is still standing in silent. Her mind is wandering about this freak guy. Should she trust him, he looks nice but every criminal also has nice face. Untill then, she find something in his eyes which make her turn into trust him. She starts explaining what she's looking for. Then, both of them are in their way find it. Merlin exactly knows where the herbs she looks for, but he buy sometime for talking with her, he still wonders why is she look like Freya a lot? He takes them into longer road so he can keep talking to her and getting more information. They talk a lot, about many things. They are talking like long lost friend or they are really a long lost friend.

"I thought it need more time to find this herbs. I owe you this, Emmet. Thanks." Frisca said, Merlin has told her his fake name, although he really want to tell her his real name. But, will she believe that he is 'Merlin'. The legend who helped great king. Will she believe that or she just accuse him make this up to get to know her. "I will go to my car, do you want to back to your tent or do you want to accompany me?" Frisca is getting used to with Merlin there, she's just freak out perhaps there's the real criminal there.

"Accompany you of course. You are more interesting than the movie." Merlin said.

"We just met, Emmet. Now you're flirting to me." Frisca said and then smiling.

"So, helping you finding errands is a flirting category."Merlin said.

"Not what you've done, what you've said that I'm more interesting than the movie." Frisca said. They walk into Frisca's car and say goodbye soon.

"So is this goodbye?" Merlin asked. "We are in the same University, I hope luck will bring us to meet again."

"Let's hope so. Master Magician of Glastonbury. We still need more talks." Frisca said and go with her car. Merlin glad this look like Freya girl is also a student in his university but she takes Biology Science. It matters not, he still can meet Frisca or a modern Freya. After centuries, finally he can completely smile that he can look Freya walking on earth again. It's not really Freya though. Now he's heading back to his tent, continuing what has been stopped by the lady.


	3. Thousands Years Old Boy's First Date

Merlin's bored as usual. Sometimes, he really wants to join any club in university. There are a lot of clubs he interested in but he's too scared to have more close friends, to have a new life. Although, it's been thousands years of thinking, he never ups to a conclusion of having more close friends. He just becomes a friend in need but not a friend indeed. There is a magic club in university and it really tempts Merlin to join, though he knows it's just a magic trick. He afraid he will reveal himself when accidentally he used his real magic. For everyone's sake, he better never join any clubs.

On a daily, he just spends his day in class, reading at library or just lies down in his small rented flat while watching television. After he really bored with his flat then he goes to Glastonbury Tor. Nothing's special. He is a bit regret choosing a life as a college student because it makes him need more socialize with others. Next time, he will choose a life as an assistant of a leader or perhaps become a servant of Prince William won't be that bad, he's an advanced servant with a brain. However, one thing always stuck in his mind is when will the time Arthur rise again and where?

But for now, there's another thing stuck in Merlin's mind, Frisca. It's been a month since he met Frisca in Glastonbury Tor. However, he never met Frisca. Sometimes, he intentionally went to Science Department's cafe and was waiting there until Frisca came up with her Freya's face. Again, he never made it. He feels fool all the time, what did he just ask Frisca's number or Frisca was lying to him about she's studying in University of Bristol. But what's the point of lying to him. He feels like lovesick teenager and it's ashamed him for his actual age is thousands years old.

One day, Professor Bin asks Merlin to return a book about contagious from host to host. He's researching history about 'black death' which happened in Europe about 14th and 17th century. It reminds Merlin of what happened at the time. He was also frightened by the disease. Even his powerful magic was powerless against this plague. However, he must've done something at that time. On that period, people still believe the old magic to cure an ill. Merlin tried to enchant a hen. Once this hen was putting beside the patient, this hen will draw out the plague into its body. It's the best Merlin could do and still it couldn't help people for survive. Merlin itself is now human alive who witness the most devastated disease, the black death. It gives him horror every time he remembers it but it gives him a sprinkle of flower in his mind for the book belongs to Biology Department's library. It means he can come to the library where Frisca might be there.

* * *

><p>Merlin is making his way to the library. It's his first time visiting Biology Department, he is really confused by the floor plan of the building. This department has several buildings with the main building in the middle of the rest buildings, Professor said he will find the library in the back of the main building. Now, here he is but he can't find any direction of library. He stands there for a while, remembering what other direction Professor gave to him before. People will easily realize he's lost by his desperate face until,<p>

"What are you doing here? Are you coming back? Emmet?" a woman asked to Merlin. It's exactly the same questions he asked before to Frisca. Now, he can't help but smiling.

"Ooh, Glad I meet you right now. I'm lost." Merlin said.

"Owh, I don't know Magician of Glastonbury can be lost too. He seemed really know every part of Glastonbury Tor" Frisca's trying to tease Merlin and she sees what Merlin brings. "What's that? Are you interested in contagious disease?"

"This is the thing which makes me lost. Actually." He said. "My Professor asked me to return this book, It belongs to library here. Could you please help me? I bet you know exactly where the library is." Merlin's begging.

"Of course, you helped me. But would you like to take shorter road or longer road so you can keep asking me a lot of questions?" Frisca asked again.

"What? whatever you want, I'll follow you." Merlin asked and Frisca just smile while hearing Merlin said that. "Ooh you knew, right? I was taking you the longer road there. Sorry, I just…"

"No, no you don't need to apologize. It's alright. Besides, it's nice having a little chat in the middle of meadow." Frisca said.

"Well then, we agree to take longer road." Both of them are smiling and started their way to library. It never comes into Merlin's mind, wandering around only two of them. He knows that, he keeps telling himself this girl isn't Freya.

* * *

><p>It's the thing again, after returning the book he must say goodbye again to this girl. He can't do that, he still wandering with this girl. Finally, he collects any guts inside him to asking this girl out, just like another young man. Actually, it's the first time he does this after thousands years.<p>

"So, a goodbye again?" Merlin asked shyly.

"Why? you got more information about me." Frisca's teasing him again.

"Okay, but I don't think it's sufficient enough for my knowledge. Then, how about coffee shop tonight, Full Court Press Coffee Shop, you know? It's a nice place." Merlin said.

"I know that place. Well, fine. You're lucky I don't have any deadline for tomorrow." Frisca agreed.

"Lucky, I love lucky. So, catch you later." Merlin said and turns back.

"Hey." Frisca shouts to him. "You're a bit old school you know." Merlin's bewildered with Frisca. "Before you asked me to go out. You should ask whether I have a boyfriend or not. You don't even decide what time we will meet."

"Aahh yah, you're right. I'm a bit old school. You have a boyfriend? 7 o'clock okay?" Merlin asked in haste.

"Just wait me at coffee shop." She smile and turns away.

* * *

><p>Merlin is both happy and scared. Happy because finally he can hang out with a girl whose face like Freya. Sacred because he actually doesn't know what to do, what drink will he order, what topic will he talk to her. Although he knows there are a lot of questions he needs to ask. Perhaps Frisca will talk more and the conversation will never end. If it is but if the otherwise happen, Frisca will never hang out with him again. He wishes Arthur were here. Perhaps Arthur will make fun of him for asking her out, but Arthur will give him advice without he asks. He really needs someone to ask, but now Merlin's stuck in Professor Bin's room so Merlin has no other choice.<p>

"Professor, Can I ask something? But it's not really an important thing." Merlin asked and Professor's nodding. "What exactly are you doing in a first date?"

"Hahaha." Professor laughed. "I asked you to return the book and you got a date there. You're really amazing boy, Emmet." Professor said.

"aah, Actually I've met her before, once. And I met her again because you asked me go there." Merlin explained.

"Alright, thanks to me, then." Professor's teasing Merlin. "So, it's your first date. I wonder a handsome boy like you never have a date before. Perhaps you should increase your time in library, Emmet." Professor's taking his breath. "I am an old man, Emmet. Why have you never asked Marry to a date? Your project team, she's beautiful."

"Yaa, I think so, but she's really high class. Perhaps she will reject me." Merlin defensed.

"You underestimate yourself, boy. One thing I could say, just be yourself. No lying. It's a good first impression." Professor Bin said. Merlin will always remember this.

* * *

><p>Merlin made it, it has been an hour at Coffee Shop. They're both seems happy, they don't stop talking and also laughing sometimes. They talked about everything, about Frisca's family, Merlin's family (of course, it's a backup story which he also tells to everyone), Frisca's research, her friend in her department. Merlin also talked about how bored he is if there's nothing to do, where he's learning his magic (a backup story too), he almost reveal himself when he said he bored because he'd already leave for thousands years. Gladly Frisca just consider it as a joke. Besides that, Frisca talked a lot about her research, about a flaw part of hers. She's just telling Merlin to release the burden of her assignment, She never thought she will have an answer from him. From a history college student. She just happy she took his offering about spending the night at Coffee Shop with Merlin or she known as Emmet. Untill they don't know what to say again and Frisca comes up with this question,<p>

"So, who is this Freya? You seemed wonder when you've mistaken me with her." Merlin's shocked, he doesn't prepare a backup story for Freya.

"Freya, yes. She's a girl I met years ago." He's lying bad. He knows this bad. However, It's not lying at all, he met Freya when his age was 19 years old and it's definitely years ago for his fake age now is 21 years old.

"Years ago? Your childhood's friend?"

"Noo, not that long. Just two years ago." Merlin finally comes up with this calculation.

"Where is she now?" Frisca's curious now.

"She's dead." He can't continue again.

"I'm sorry for bringing up this again. That's why you were asking me I'm coming back." Frisca said and Merlin's nodding, his face shows a deep pain. "Poor girl, she's dead in very young age. How could it happen?" Merlin knew Frisca will come up with this question, he already have an answer.

"Cancer, lung cancer because his dad was a smoker. She's got bald because of chemotherapy. When her hair still long, she look like you, more or less. That's why I don't really remember her long hair." Merlin said. Actually after thousands years, the image about Freya faded away in his brain but his feeling never fades away from his heart. Freya probably didn't look like Frisca. It's just his feeling told so.

"Don't you have her photo. Maybe I can compare her with mine." Frisca's trying to ice break the situation again.

"I don't have any. I just want to get over her." Of course he doesn't have picture of Freya, Thousands years ago camera hadn't been invented yet. Although, it had been invented, he didn't have any chances to take a picture of her while a crazy hunter was after her. He's just imagining both of them take of self camera picture with her in underground tunnel. It's nonsense.

"If you want to get over her, it doesn't mean you have to forget her, Emmet." Frsica said. " Well, I'm sorry for this. Let's change our topic. You seem completely terrible with this."

"I'm sorry, Frisca." Merlin realizes how terrible his face might be.

"I'm really thankful for you suggestion about my silly research. I need it though, or I will never graduate for this university. What kind of book do you read? I've been searching entire library and didn't find it." She changed the topics.

Merlin knows he's doing wrong again. He have the answer because he has already live thousands years. He never read book in that topic. He's gonna lie again. "Internet, it needs more skill to find something special in there."

"Of course. Nice having a friend like you who possesses 'more skill' in internet." Frisca said.

"So, we're friends now? Friends mean we can hang out again next time." Merlin gets the point.

"Ehm, my mother said don't go out with stranger too often." Frisca's teasing again.

"Soo I'm your stranger friend. Well, what must I've done to convince you that I'm not criminal?" Merlin frustrated.

"hahaha, just prove it." Frisca said.

"Fine, I'll accompany you go home, so my criminal friend wouldn't be able to attack you in the street. How?"

"Agreed and use some kind of your magic trick to frighten you criminal friend." Frisca said.

"Indeed, Lady." Merlin said.

Merlin totally realizes that tonight he made mistakes. First, he didn't follow professor's advice about being honest. He doesn't know what happened if he completely honest. Second, he's getting attached to someone and perhaps that someone also attached to him. It will be danger.


	4. Shares Their Own Secret

After spent an hour together at Coffee Shop, both Merlin and Frisca keep approaching each other. For it means Frisca must leave her friends for a while. Her friends are getting suspicious with Frisca. It's a rare occasion for Frisca goes out Department. She usually just around department, but now it's a bit hard finding Frisca around. It's because of Merlin.

Merlin who gets lesser friends than Frisca is safe for there's no one bother his disappear or perhaps there is, Professor Bin and his project mate, Marry. They usually will find Merlin easily in library but now he seems hidden far away. Actually, he's not so far away. Merlin and Frisca often spend their time together at Bristol Central Library. Being senior year means they just take lesser class than any other younger students, it gives them time for just together. They don't go there every day, just every Thursday and Friday when they have no class schedule. They usually take the end corner of discussion room where no one will pass their seats. It will give them more private. Besides, they can spend their entire day there and no security will drive them off except it's already 5 PM. At that time, they will back to their own or some time gets dinner together.

This entire October and November was great for Merlin. He finally has a friend and he glad Frisca will never found out who he is. Frisca just never puts any suspicious about who he is. And today, it's just a usual bright cold Friday in the end November when Frisca and Merlin just work on their own assignment at library.

"Yes, finally I did it." Frisca cheers for she finally finished her simulation of reverse a DNA sequence. Frisca is in the middle of her thesis research, although she still in 7th term she insist to start her research earlier because she know she can't make it in time if she start next term. Her research is about finding novel bacteria to produce crude oil. She thought it will be very useful for the world because the availability of crude oil has been decreased these years. Existed research has not been found this kind of bacteria, it just found bacteria strain to degradation crude oil spill in sea or soil. Frisca was in confusion before because she never found bacteria with criteria she wanted to. Then, Frsica talked with Merlin and Merlin suggested to just reverse DNA sequence of existed bacteria which degrades crude oil and adds the sequence into those bacteria, and this is it. Bacteria encoding gene degrades crude oil and produce crude oil in the same living organisms. Then, it just needs timing to activate one of those genes. When bacteria are surrounded by crude oil, it will be degrade it. When bacteria are surrounded by normal environment, it will produce the crude oil again. Then Frisca simulated it in a software and she made it. Frisca just never think about it, she just think of founding new bacteria.

"Come on, take a look." Frisca added and insist Merlin.

"Orrh, you know whatever you show me I won't understand. Just go on, I'm glad you made it." Merlin tries to be not interested and goes on with his project.

"Stop pretending you're not interested, Emmet. You suggested it to me. I know you care the world more than me. Imagine it if we can recycle crude oil when it's already spilled. It's amazing, right." Frisca said.

"You are.. eehh overestimate me. I'm just a student who dwells on the past. I can't move on. That's why I take this major in the first place." Merlin is still pretending.

"Move on? hahaha you can't move on from something you weren't there. I mean, you learn history over hundreds even thousands years ago. You're not even there." Frisca tried to say logically.

"You might be surprised." Merlin replied.

"Then you don't want to take a look. Fine. My own friend doesn't even want to look my job, how about the world. You messed it up, I don't know what to do after graduation. Pleasee." Frisca is a way too much to talk.

"You're really exaggerated, Frisca. The world is not me, of course they want to take a look your job. And if you don't know what to do after graduation, you can follow me." Merlin said with serious intonation.

"Where will you go?"

"Dwell on the past, the very past." Merlin's teasing Frisca. Then both of them just laugh. Then someone stops their laugh by coming to their seats and hitting the table

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought this seats isn't occupied. You're covered with the border." A man said.

"It doesn't matter." Merlin said and smile to the man. The man's just doing his first step when Frisca recognizes this man.

"Fred? You seldom come here recently." Frisca said. Apparently, this man is Freya's friends. He seems awkward with this situation, moreover when Frisca's talking to him. Also it's really obvious that Frisca's regretting called this man in the first place.

"Some important things to do. I need peace and quiet so I come here. I'm better off, then." He said and walks away. Frisca just let the man named Fred walks away as he wishes. It lefts a harder heart beat in Frisca's.

"Your friend?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. He found these seats years ago and showed to me."

"No wonder he came here right away he arrived." Frisca just nods and silent comes between them. It gives Merlin a suspicious. "Not a regular friend, I suppose." Merlin said and clasps his mouth immediately after talking. He knows he might offend something inside her. Frisca just rolls her eyes. "Well, I consider it as 'yes'." He said. "So what happened between you and him?"

"Arrgh, why do you just continue your project?" Frisca is really offended by Merlin now.  
>"I'm just asking. Well, I'll back to mine." Merlin now back to his laptop and pretending to type.<p>

"Why is it always like this?" Frisca finally comes up with her mind. "He just came around and it's ruined my mind, messed my mind and my heart. I just can't concentrate again. Why?" Frisca's waiting Merlin's respond. "Now you're ignoring me. Great."

Merlin succeeds make Frisca angry. "Owh, no lady. I'm just continuing my project." He continues typing and Frisca punch his arm. "Awh, it's hurt. You're rude, just like .." He stops because he intended to say she just like Arthur who punched him for fun. He can't continue with these words so he just stops. "I'm kidding, hey. How could it be? He just appeared and he messed up your mind."

"Because of his existence. Bring back any memories." Frisca actually shames with her confession. "Forget it, Emmet."

"Noo of course not. You know about Freya, it's not fair if I don't know about Fred. Come on, tell me. You never mentioned him all these time." Merlin's teasing Frisca and pushes her to say. "Come on."

"Because I thing I've finally moved on. The fact is I haven't. Not mention him is the best way of behaving." Frisca stops. Merlin chuckles to see how frustrated she is with him. "You make fun of me. arrghh."

"Nooo." Merlin still chuckles. "OOhh Teenager." He just remembers when Arthur enchanted by King Alined's jester and got insecure immediately when Vivian didn't respond him, and worse, rejected him. Until the jester also enchanted Vivian. Love spell is a silly thing. He glad these days no one could possess such love spell so no one will get high skill enchantment which hard to break. Although in fact, there's a person who still possess it, himself.

"You seem thinking. What are you thinking about?" Frisca gets Merlin on her nerve. Merlin just shakes his head and chuckles again. "And you mocked me teenager. We are in the same age. arrgh." Frisca stops and starts again. "Fred and I just a regular friend, if you really want to know. We just spent more time together than we spent to our other friend. Then I came up with silly thing. Since it, I barely talked to him."

"Well, I will never come up with silly thing so we will talk forever." Merlin is teasing her.

"OOhh shut up, Emmet. I just want to us be normal again like before. It seems it never happened." Frisca said. "And yes you're right. You better never come up with silly thing." She treats Merlin. "I have you now. Who needs Fred now? Right, Emmet?"

"You have me, Lady. You can take me for granted, of course." Merlin said and there's a promise in his word. They just laugh again and continue their own work. Merlin feels he just come in time, he doesn't know what will happen if he meet this Freya's face girl when she still with Fred. He really glad because it gives him a real happiness when he and Freya together. He will never come up with silly things.

"I like the way you called me Lady." Frisca said.

"I hope it's not silly thing, Frisca." Merlin said.

"Of course not." She fakes a smile, a wide one.

Merlin starts change their topic because he doesn't want to know more about this Fred. "Ehm hey, Professor Bin will hold a winter party in his house two weeks later. He holds this sort of party every year to closer the bond among people inside department." Merlin stops.

"You ask me go with you to the party, right?" Asked Frisca, Merlin nods. "I don't hear any invitation words, in your sentences. Next time you better straight to the point."

"You will come with me?" Merlin can't believe it will be this easy, he's already kept this thing for two weeks for he worried Frisca will reject him this time.

"I took your offering to Coffee Shop and I got answered about my research. Perhaps I will find something bigger than that. A truth, probably." Frisca said. Merlin just smile, he doesn't understand what the girl means.

* * *

><p>Merlin thinks this year is the best years after thousands years wandering around England. Merlin never showed up in Professor Bin's party with mentioning a lot of fake reason. He just didn't want to more socialize with people. It hurts him. However, this year anything is a way different after he met Frisca. He still regards Frisca is Freya, although he keeps telling himself she is not.<p>

Tonight, he will pick up Frisca in her flat to Professor Bin's house. The party is tonight. Some seconds after Merlin knocked her flat, Frisca shows up there. Frisca completely different tonight, she puts away her pony and pins it to her side hair. She adds curly impression to her lower hair. She's wearing maroon dress, this one really look like Freya's dress when Merlin met her in the very past. However, there's no any rip and pierce there. It's look like new dress. Merlin can't resist, she's totally Freya.

"You look wonderful." Merlin adores her.

"Well, Cinderella is ready. You better used you magic to enchant a pumpkin. Go on." Frisca said.

Merlin chuckles. "We won't go with a pumpkin, we'll go with a way more modern. With your car." Both are laughing.

* * *

><p>The party is great. There's a lot of food there. Professor Bin glad Merlin finally come to his party and he thanks Frisca because Professor Bin believe, it's Frisca's doing Merlin wants to come to his party. Merlin and Frisca eat and drink anything until their stomach full. Until, the night's going late but it still too early to go home. They both go out to balcony.<p>

They both are sitting in balcony with beautiful backyard scenery, trying to avoid the crowds and choosing spend the rest party just two of them. Frisca seems quite tonight and Merlin couldn't understand why. After all, she looks just happy in the party. "You seem quite. The beauty and the noise seem like in the same portion in you." Merlin started talking.

Frisca smile and she just shake her head. There's silent again. Until Frisca replied, "Are you trying to say that I'm usually more noise and less beautiful?" Now, Merlin is bewildered how to explain it. He doesn't mean that. He's just downing his beverage and giving a time for Frisca to talk again. "I know you're not. Don't panic, Emmet."

"You read me like a book." Merlin and Frisca are laughing. Actually, there's no great deal to laugh about but they just want it.

"Of course, I do."

"What is it Frisca?"

Frisca adjust her sit position and now she's sitting face Merlin. Merlin's shocked, he keeps looking the Professor's backyard. He doesn't know what this girl might be done. He never prepares for it. "I'm waiting you to say it." Frisca finally answered it.

"You want me to say what?" Merlin gets more shocked. He completely doesn't understand the situation. He's an old man, he doesn't know what a young man might be said in this situation. He can barely guessing. He just keeps starring the backyard.

"Come on, Emmet. Admit it!" Frisca said which more like begging than asking. "Fine. Stay in your silent! I'll talk first." Frisca seems like taking deep breath before she's continuing. "Say something about my dress!" she ordered Merlin.

"Owwh, yeah." Merlin's relieved a bit and starts talking. "Your dress … is nice. The color really suits you fine." This girl just wants to know his opinion about her dress.

"Yes, the color is maroon. Is it a bit similar to anything related to you?"

"No." Merlin answered in haste. Then, horror comes into his nerve. He barely says anything. He just looks into Frisca's eyes. Of course, he now realizes what she wants him to say. It's Freya's dress color.

A long with Merlin said it in his mind, Frisca come up with it, "It's Freya's dress color when she died, she never got lung cancer. She died because the mighty King Arthur struck her with his sword."

"What? You talk nonsense." Merlin keeps denying it, it's not the time to reveal himself. Not in Professor's house. "What are you trying to say? Why must King Arthur be in my story with Freya?" He stopped. "He died long, really long time ago."

"I search Freya in google search, then I found that it's her dress color when she first time met a young boy who then helped her. Freya is a rare name for people in recent generation. You got no photo of hers. You're too wise for your old. You possess magic like it's your daily routine. You don't have childhood picture. You keep visiting Glastonbury Tor just like waiting miracle. You keep calling me 'Lady'. You're strange." Frisca talked without any flaw.

"So, you still think I'm a criminal. One of the gangster and world mafia wants to take over the world." Merlin tried a joke. Perhaps, it can change the topic.

"Or, you are an immortal man. You can't die because your duty in this world hasn't done yet. You can't pass to the other world. Then, twist of fate unites you with a girl whose face resemble to your old love, Freya. A cursed girl." She stopped a while. "I'm not a fool, when you said you're thousand years old in Coffee Shop. It gave me suspicious then you suggested me to reverse the DNA code of bacterial. Until you said it, I didn't even know it can be done." Merlin still keeps in silent. "You can't deny it again. I have a lot of proves. You are him. You are not Emmet. You are Emrys, Merlin. The Great Warlock" Silent comes between them for a few minutes.

"Since mankind invented a searcher machine such as Google, My worried has already begun. Moreover, a lot of historian started writing a blog about any ancient story in internet. Someday somewhat, someone will reveal who I am. That's why I never get attached too long to someone. But, I can't resist when I met you. And tonight you are Freya. Perhaps, deep inside you, there's Freya there." Merlin finally revealed himself.

"And have you already found her in me?"

"Not at all, you're completely a different person. I'm sorry." Merlin has to stop talking.

"You don't know her, you didn't even spend a fully day with her. You just helped her and then both of you were falling in love each other. Even after centuries you never get over her. I admire you that way." She stopped, Merlin smile and still staring backyard which isn't interesting anymore. "You know I will give anything to get back my beautiful friendship with Fred. No wonder you break your wall and started making a friend. Just for get the feeling being with Freya again. I understand. I'm Freya. It doesn't matter. You should tell me earlier."

Merlin laughs.

"You know what, you can't fool me and do not ever think that you can fool the professor. He might be known. He just doesn't tell you. Not yet." Horror back again to Merlin's nerve.


End file.
